User blog:Grimmival/Beneath a Giant's Wings
I abandoned by Lost Wesen story, but I had an idea. I love dinosaurs are prehistoric animals, and the Mauvais Dentes was based off an extinct animal. Why aren't there more Wesen based off of extinct animals. So, this episode, based off of the 1999 BBC documentary series, Walking with Dinosaurs, shows a certain Wesen based off of a prehistoric animal, (not a dinosaur) and it means it is a big deal for Nick. Story Quote: He is the largest pterosaur in the world, measuring 12 meters from wing tip to wing tip, a true giant of the air. A man goes through some drawers containing fossils of various animals. He finds a well preversed beak with a keel-like crest at the end of it and has sharp needle like teeth. He lays it on the table, and stares at it. A woman knocks on the door and he looks up. "Dr. Hiecrus, have you found anything new in this specimen?" Hiecrus looked at the fossil and the woman came closer. "It is a unusually large specimen. I estimate it at having a 12 meter wingspan, just based off the skull, but I need to examine the fossils more," The woman moved her hair and looked at the skull. "Ornithocheirus never got up to 12 meters though, don't go Walking with Dinosaurs on us," she said, giving Hiecrus a wide smile. Hiecrus smiles back and puts the skull back into its righful place. "It's just a theory, but I need to study it more." "Okay, Hiecrus. I just wanted to say that we are closing down. It's pretty late. You look sleep deprived and tired," Hiecrus looked at his digital watch. It was 11.59 PM. It turns 12.00 AM. "Yeah, it's pretty late. I should get going," he came and grabbed his coat and waved at the woman. "Goodnight, Deborah," "Goodnight," Deborah looks at Hiecrus's table and notices a wood carving of the skull of Ornithocheirus. "Oh, you don't want to leave this," Hiecrus looked at it and came to get it. "Thanks, Deborah, see you tommorow. " "Bye!" Hiecrus walks in the dark halls, and observes his wooden carving. The teeth are so sharp. I can cut and kill someone. It is such high quality, you would think he 3D scanned it, but no, he carved it. It looks real. A shadow crosses behind him. Hiecrus stops walk and hides the carving in the pocket of his long trench coat. He looks behind. He sniffs the air. Something is wrong. He goes towards a large safe and hides behind it. His face ripples, he is fighting his urge to woge. He stays human, and looks. His eyes turn light blue. A man walks towards the safe. He kneels down and grabs out a crossbow and looks behind the safe. No one is there. He sniffs. He looks up, Hiecrus is fulled woged, his nose and mouth combined to make a short beak with a keel-like crest on him, with sharp needle like teeth. Hiecrus kicks the man in the face as he jumps off the safe. The man turns his crossbow to shoot Hiecrus. Hiecrus grabs the crossbow, and points it down as the man fires the bolt. Hiecrus elbows the man in the face and throws him into the safe. The man turns and woges with a dinosaur raptor like face, with sprouting feathers all over his face and hands. He tackles Hiecrus down. Hiecrus punches the man and throws him off. They both get up. The raptor man runs and leaps and uses his sickle claw on his foot, and stabs Hiecrus in the stomach, but Hiecrus grabs the mans leg and throws him to the ground. The man gets up and is punched, and Hiecrus grabs the man and stabs him in the forehead with his teeth and throws him away and tries to run. The man runs fast and leaps up and kicks Hiecrus down. Hiecrus pushes the man aside and they both get up. The man tries pulls out a dagger and tries to stab Hiecrus, who grabs his hand, punches his stomach and twists his arm behind his back, but has his hand cut in the process. Hiecrus knees the mans back, disarms him of the dagger, and Hiecrus pulls him onto his knees and grabs out the wooden carving and opens the beak and puts it on the mans throat. "You will never get what you want," says Hiecrus, his voice as if he purs as he talks. He sinks the teeth of his carving into the mans neck and rips his throat out, throws him down, gets on top of him, and begins to tear his neck and face apart with HIS beak. Outside, it rains, and two men woged into the raptor wesen, and woge back into humans. "You're hear for the carving?" One asks the other in an Irish accent. "Yes," the other responds with a British accent. "Let's hope our man comes out with that beak." They both have her arms folded and look at the glass doors to the university. Inside the hall, Hiecrus moves his bloody face out of the dismembered face of the man. He woges back into a human, blood covering his face. He grabs the wooden carving and walks away. Category:Blog posts